batmananthologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Forever (score)
Batman Forever: Original Motion Picture Score Album was composed by Elliot Goldenthal, produced by Matthias Gohl, and released on July 11, 1995. On the U2 single "Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me" there is a track called "Themes from Batman Forever" composed by Goldenthal; this can also be found on the expanded release issued in 2012. Track listing # "Main Titles & Fanfare" – 1:50 # "Perpetuum Mobile" – 0:54 # "The Perils of Gotham" – 3:01 # "Chase Noir" – 1:45 # "Fledermausmarschmusik" – 1:15 # "Nygma Variations (An Ode to Science)" – 6:02 # "Victory" – 2:37 # "Descent" – 1:07 # "The Pull of Regret" – 2:50 # "Mouth to Mouth Nocturne" – 2:14 # "Gotham City Boogie" – 2:02 # "Under the Top" – 5:42 # "Mr. E's Dance Card (Rumba, Fox-trot, Waltz & Tango)" – 3:21 # "Two-Face Three Step" – 2:20 # "Chase Blanc" – 1:23 # "Spank Me! Overture" – 2:46 # "Holy Rusted Metal" – 1:51 # "Batterdammerung" – 1:21 Expanded Score Land Records released [[Elliot Goldenthal]'s expanded score to Batman Forever on January 1, 2012. Batman Forever: Limited Edition (2CD-Set). Lalalandrecords.com Disc One: The Score # "Main Title"* - 1:54 # "Batmobile*/Introducing Two-Face"* - 1:39 # "Thug Fight"* - 0:55 # "Obligatory Car Chase"* - 2:40 # "Nygma's Cubicle*/Bat-Signal"* - 3:22 # "Capsule"* - 1:07 # "Rooftop Seduction*/Roof Plunge"* - 2:05 # "Nygma After Hours*/Brain Drain*/You Are Terminated"* - 4:52 # "Suicide*/First Riddle*/Second Riddle Delivered"* - 4:14 # "Dream Doll"* - 2:23 # "Big Top Bomb"* - 4:19 # "Circus Opening*/The Flying Graysons*/Death Drop"* - 3:41 # "Flashback*/Signal*/Robin's Lament"* - 4:00 # "Have a Safe Flight*/Through the Eye"* - 5:57 # "Nygma's Apartment*/Two-Face's Lair*/Riddler's Entrance*/Schizoid Stomp*/Brain Drain Expo*/Heist Montage"* - 6:04 # "Laundry Room Stunt"* - 0:25 # "More Heists*/Third Riddle*/Nosy Robin"* - 1:06 # "Building Nygmatech*/Family of Zombies"* - 1:29 # "Master Dick"* - 0:56 # "Memories Repressed*/Love"* - 2:34 # "Alley Rumble**/Screen Kiss"* - 1:38 # "Batcave*/Nygmatech Tango*/Public Demo" -* 4:39 # "Nygma & Chase Dance"* - 1:16 # "Two-Face's Entrance*/Batman's Entrance"* - 2:50 # "Gas Trap*/Batman Phoenix"* - 2:30 # "Gratitude Problem"* - 1:33 # "Go to Chase"* - 2:16 # "Batcave Closeout*/Dick Leaves Wayne Manor"* - 1:24 Disc One Time: 74:54 Disc Two The Score (continued) # "Happy Halloween*/The Bat*/Love Scene*/Twick or Tweat*/Seize and Capture*" 7:08 # "Riddles Solved*/Partners*/Battleship*" 6:21 # "Scuba Fight*/Claw Island*/Emperor of Madness*" 5:10 # "Fun and Games"* 3:07 # "Batterdammerung" 1:20 # "Two-Face's Demise"* 1:47 # "Bat Descent*/Arkham Asylum"* 1:00 # "Wet Screen Kiss*/March On!"* 1:22 Bonus Tracks # "Themes from Batman Forever (B-Side Single)" 3:39 # "More Heists* (alternate)" 0:39 Original Soundtrack Album (Remastered) # "Main Titles & Fanfare" – 1:52 # "Perpetuum Mobile" – 0:55 # "The Perils of Gotham" – 2:58 # "Chase Noir" – 1:45 # "Fledermausmarschmusik" – 1:14 # "Nygma Variations (An Ode to Science)" – 6:03 # "Victory" – 2:38 # "Descent" – 1:07 # "The Pull of Regret" – 2:49 # "Mouth to Mouth Nocturne" – 2:16 # "Gotham City Boogie" – 2:02 # "Under the Top" – 5:40 # "Mr. E's Dance Card (Rumba, Fox-trot, Waltz & Tango)" – 3:20 # "Two-Face Three Step" – 2:19 # "Chase Blanc" – 1:23 # "Spank Me! Overture" – 2:46 # "Holy Rusted Metal" – 1:52 # "Batterdammerung" – 1:20 Disc Two Time: 76:35 Total Album Time: 151:29 (*) Previously Unreleased (**) Wreckage and Rape from Alien 3 (Elliot Goldenthal) References Category:Music